Tsuki Miryuu
'Character First Name' Tsuki 'Character Last Name' Miryuu 'IMVU Username' ZzZm00nZzz 'Nickname (optional)' (( Nicknames are not available for obtaining at first. It is something earned in the rp. )) 'Age' 12 'Date of Birth' 08/31/195 AN 'Gender' Female 'Ethnicity' Kirigakurian 'Height' 5'3" 'Weight' 90lbs 'Blood Type' O 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' A crescent moon around her belly button. 'Affiliation' Kumogakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Turn your eyes towards the cliffs and there you'll see, Miryuu's Tsuki spreading her arms feeling it as wings as she lunges and dives towards the sea. Tsuki loves the water so much its her place of meditation. She is quite pessimistic, stubborn and impulsive at some times and she hates expectations although she's really warm hearted. She considers an open-mind as a thing that everyone should posses so she tries hard to always have one. She's quite forgetful sometimes except for things that she considers very important. She's loud when she's cheerful, serious when training, extremely still when in sorrow. She's not good at expressing herself thus just keeping her worries to herself most of the time. She likes hanging out with her friends but also treasure times when she could be alone with her self. Topics that can stimulate her interest include's new skills, beautiful swimming spots and best ramen shops. When facing difficult lessons, she tends to act as if she's not really into learning it and that it is even a pain although she's burning with passion deep inside. She wishes to improve her skills and be stronger in order to avoid being a burden to her masters and comrades. 'Behaviour' You will see Tsuki as someone who is shy and quite at first meeting, but if you get close enough to her, you might find her realy cheerful, energetic and even silly. When she's not in the mood or if something is bothering her though, She prefers to be left alone for she's not really good in expressing her feelings even to friends. She likes wearing skimpy clothes for it allows great mobility and running on barefoot. 'Nindo (optional)' ((What does your character say? If nothing yet, and the people of your village do not know of it themselves. Do not put anything.)) (("Dattebayo!!")) (("How troublesome..")) 'Summoning' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan' Miryuu Clan 'Ninja Class ' Genin 'Element One' Water 'Element Two' None as of the moment 'Weapon of choice' ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are properly trained with one...)) 'Strengths' Speed 'Weaknesses' Poor stamina 'Chakra colour' Light Blue 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' Transformation_Technique Clone_Technique Body_Replacement_Technique Rope_Escape_Technique Generic_Sealing_Technique Genjutsu 'Allies' Kumogakure 'Enemies' Your enemies, rivals or bullies. {C ((Feel free to make up a name of a bully in your class or of older age then you.)) 'Background Information' Your background information Tsuki Miryuu is the only ninja in here family after the death of her father on a mission when she was just three years old. She is the only child and her mother runs a small bar in their village. Her mom never fails to always tell her the value of life. When she was around the age of five, her mother and she were closing their shop when a group of robbers came, stealing from them and then left her and her mother beaten.It was when she decided to be a ninja to gain skills that would help her defend herself and her mother. She took interest on the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist telling her mom that she might one day be a part of it. She is aware of the clan's low stamina but her hobbies which is cliff diving and swimming helps. 'Roleplaying Library' NinRP 2.0 Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays Ninjutsu: Taijutsu: Genjutsu: Intelligence: Strength: Speed: Stamina: http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Kumogakure_Training_Room_1_-_2/8/13 Hand Seals: 'Approved by:' Kaito Ryu Rikuzu Inuzuka Category:Kumogakure Member Category:Kumogakure Category:Unapproved Category:Uncompleted